The Start of Forever
by xX-Twifandom-Xx
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn. The big day is here! Edward and Bella are getting married... everything is the same as it is in the book, except the chapter is in EPOV. This is my first fanfic, please enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews as well. :)


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my first fanfic! Just the BD wedding from our lovely Edward's POV. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. All rights to Stephenie Meyer.**

3. Big Day

Today was the big day. If you had asked me 2 years ago about my love life, I would have laughed and told you it didn't exist. I'd spent nearly a century combing every inch of the Earth for that one person I was meant to spent forever with, to no avail. But the day Bella walked into the Biology room on that very first day, I had finally found _her._ Isabella Marie Swan was to become Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen today- August 13th, 2006. I knew that after all the fuss of the wedding was over, Bella would be all mine. Finally, after so long waiting for her, we could have our forever... my frozen heart swelled with joy.

The trees flashed by as my brothers and I raced back to the house from my 'bachelor party' for the wedding.

Emmett was mentally cursing. _Damn, Rose is gonna rip my throat out if we're late._

I laughed out loud. Leave it to Emmett to be the most panicky out of the 3 of us. It was my wedding day, and not even I was that nervous.

Jasper, sensing Emmett's worry, laughed aloud as well.

"We'll be there in plenty of time, Emmett. Stop worrying," he assured him.

"Yeah, Emmett. Stop being such a pansy." I mocked.

Emmett turned to glower at me.

_I would beat the crap out of you, but it's your wedding day. I'd be as good as dead if Alice and Rose found out._

I smirked, stopping in front of the house. "Shall we?" I asked, my tone one of mock formality.

Emmett just glared at me once more, and Jasper smirked. The three of us walked inside, and we all went to change into our tuxedos. I overheard Rosalie informing Alice of my arrival.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice squealed.

"He won't cross you today. He values his life too much," Rosalie replied. I laughed to myself, smoothing down the lapels of my jacket after one last glance in the mirror, and darted down the steps and took my place at the altar.

Carlisle and Esme approached me with a smile. _I'm so glad you found her. If you hadn't, I don't think this day would have ever come._ Carlisle thought to me, his face one of pure pride and happiness for his 'eldest' son. Esme's thoughts were practically incoherent with excitement and joy. I grinned, feeding off their cheer. "Thanks, guys. I could never have made it this far without your support," I said earnestly.

Soon enough, all the guests were chattering away and settled in their seats. I glanced at my watch. _4:57._ Bella should be here any minute. My excitement and nerves increased each passing second. I needed to see Bella again.

At precisely 5:00, Rosalie was seated at my piano, playing the traditional Wagner's March with a great deal of embellishments. I could tell she had made her own 'adjustments' to the piece.

Alice descended down the stairs after exchanging a few words with Bella, and half-danced down the aisle in her shimmering dress. With one ecstatic glance at me, I knew this night was going to be perfect.

"Don't let me fall, dad," she whispered to Charlie. She sounded anxious. Was she having second thoughts?

_This isn't the time to think like that, Edward,_ I told myself.

They began their slow, graceful descent. The audience must have seen her, because people began to rise from their seats and murmurs arose from every direction. I had to physically restrain myself from reading their minds. I wanted this to be special, to see Bella with my own eyes.

And then I did.

There she was, dressed in her old-fashioned, custom gown. Her hair was intricately styled in a soft bun in the back of her head. A beautiful blush colored her skin, which was a shade of cream and roses. She processed down the aisle with Charlie carrying an air of elegance, grace, and confidence.

No words in the English language were adequate enough to depict the amount of beauty she held at this very moment. The moment her eyes met mine, I couldn't help the idiotic grin that was plastered to my face. She was _mine._

When shee finally reached me, and I held my hand out for her. Charlie picked up her delicate hand and placed it in mine. This was it. There was no going back.

Mr. Weber began to preach. When it was time for our vows, which had been changed from 'till death do us part' to 'as long as we both shall live'. I stared into Bella's soulful liquid chocolate eyes, and tears welled up and brimmed over. If I, too, could cry, I would be. She has no idea how long I've waited for this moment.

When it was time to recite the binding words, Bella's voice was soft, but full of sincerity and inexplicable tenderness.

"I do," she promised.

When it was my turn, I was debating whether or not to shout it out to the world. I wanted every single inhabitant of this planet to know she was mine, and that I was hers.

"I do," I vowed.

Mr. Weber pronounced us husband and wife, and the joy that emanated from the two of us had no limit, and was so strong it was nearly palpable. I gingerly caressed her face, pressing my cold stone lips to her soft, warm, willing ones.

For what seemed like an eternity, it was just the 2 of us as we kissed for the first time as a married couple.

All too soon, I pulled away to look at her gorgeous face. She tried to cling to me, but I didn't want to lose my control... not today. I looked down into her heart-shaped face and ivory skin I'd come to memorize cell by cell. I smirked, amused by her public exhibition. Aside from my momentary entertainment, there was an indescribable elation echoing from the both of us. The bond that we shared was stronger than any newborn vampire, and made the hardest of diamonds seem like mush.

Today, our life together begins. I for one, could not wait.

A life that will last an eternity.

What was it called again? Oh, right.

_Forever._


End file.
